nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Square games
List of Square games made for Nintendo systems Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System * 1985 ** Thexder * 1986 ** King's Knight (re-released on Virtual Console) * 1987 ** 3-D WorldRunner (Tobidase Daisakusen on Japanese FDS) ** Rad Racer ** JJ (Japan only) ** Final Fantasy (Re-released on Virtual Console) * 1988 ** Deep Dungeon III: The Journey to the Hero (Japan only) ** Hanjuku Hero (Japan only, re-released on Virtual Console) ** Final Fantasy II (Japan only, re-released on Virtual Console) * 1989 ** Square's Tom Sawyer (Japan only) * 1990 ** Final Fantasy III (Japan only, re-released on Virtual Console) ** Rad Racer II (North America only) * 1994 ** Final Fantasy I-II (Japan only) Famicom Disk System * 1986 ** Crystal Dragon ** Deep Dungeon: The Heretic War * 1987 ** Tobidase Daisakusen (3-D WorldRunner on North American NES) ** Apple Town Story ** Hao's Mystery Adventure (Mystery Quest on North American NES) ** Deep Dungeon: The Crest of the Hero ** Jikai Shounen Met Mag ** Cleopatra's Demon Treasure ** Sword of Kalin * 1988 ** Raijin ** Moonball Magic Nintendo Game Boy * 1989 ** Makai Tōshi SaGa (Final Fantasy Legend in North America) * 1991 ** Seiken Densetsu (Final Fantasy Adventure in North America) ** SaGa 2: Hihō Densetsu (Final Fantasy Legend II in North America) * 1992 ** SaGa 3: Jikū no Hasha (Final Fantasy Legend III in North America) * 1998 ** Makai Tōshi SaGa (Final Fantasy Legend in North America) ** SaGa 2: Hihō Densetsu (Final Fantasy Legend II in North America) ** SaGa 3: Jikū no Hasha (Final Fantasy Legend III in North America) ** Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden (Final Fantasy Adventure in North America) NOTE: All of these were re-released in North America by Sunsoft. The box and manuals differed only in the publisher logo. FFL 3 and FFA also contained color item list/maps.) Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System * 1991 ** Final Fantasy IV (Final Fantasy II in North America) ** Final Fantasy IV Easytype ** Romancing SaGa (Japan only) * 1992 ** Final Fantasy V (Japan only) ** Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (Final Fantasy USA in Japan and Mystic Quest Legend in Europe) ** Hanjuku Hero: Aah Sekai yo Hanjuku Nare (Japan only) * 1993 ** Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2 in Japan, re-released on Virtual Console) ** Romancing SaGa 2 (Japan only) ** Alcahest (Japan only) * 1994 ** Final Fantasy VI (Final Fantasy III in North America) ** Breath of Fire (Developed by Capcom and published in Japan by Capcom. Square only published the game in the US, and had no hand in its development.) ** Live A Live (Japan only) * 1995 ** Chrono Trigger ** Front Mission (Japan only) ** Secret of Evermore ** Seiken Densetsu 3 (Japan only) ** Romancing SaGa 3 (Japan only) * 1996 ** Bahamut Lagoon (Japan only) ** Front Mission: Gun Hazard (Japan only, re-released on Virtual Console) ** Treasure of the Rudras (Japan only) ** Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Published by Nintendo, re-released on Virtual Console) ** Treasure Hunter G (Japan only, re-released on Virtual Console) Satellaview (Super Famicom satellite system add-on - Japan only) * 1996 ** Koi ha baransu (Japan only) ** Dynamitracer (Japan only) ** Treasure Conflix (Japan only) ** Radical Dreamers (Japan only) Nintendo Game Boy Advance * 2002 ** Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice (Japan only) Category: Lists